Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Internet websites and content oriented applications are commonly used today to disseminate information or to complete assignments and tasks. A user can navigate through the websites or content oriented applications by submitting requests for a new page of content. This request can be in the form of a user interface command such as clicking navigational links, manipulation of objects shown on the screen, or touch gestures. Based on the request, a new page of content can be presented. Periodically, there may be a long wait time between the request and the presentation of the new page of content. This can be due to the time required to retrieve the content and the time required to render the content, to name a few. During this long wait time a blank screen or a partially rendered page can be shown, both of which are undesirable to the user.